Country Girl and a City Girl
by patricia51
Summary: Set during "Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana". After saving Bailey's life and having Max publicly proclaim her real name Alex follows Bailey to apologize and things heat up in a way that surprises both of them. Femslash. Alex/Bailey. Rated "M".


A Country Girl and a City Girl by patricia51

(Apologies to Clay Walker for stealing and then changing the title of one of his songs. Crossover between "Wizards of Waverly Place" and "Suite Life on Deck", set during the events of "Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana". After saving Bailey's life and having Max publicly proclaim her real name Alex follows Bailey to apologize and things warm up between them. Femslash Alex Russo/Bailey Pickett. The "I'm as corny" line is from "South Pacific".)

There was nothing that drove Alex Russo crazier than "perky". She couldn't stand someone who always seemed to be smiling and on top of life. And add "nice" to that and you had someone who normally would make her seriously consider jumping overboard from this ship she was on.

Okay, she wouldn't really jump overboard. Pushing the offending party over the side was more Alex's style. But for some reason that she couldn't fathom not only was she NOT going to hold Bailey Pickett's head underwater until all the perkiness was washed away but she actually liked the other girl just as she was.

Maybe it was because Bailey was genuine in her Kansas country girl "I'm as corny as Kansas in August" exuberance. She wasn't like the detested members of the "Happy Helpers Club", being nice because it led to rewards for things that nice people should do on their own. The other girl was simply a nice person, although a bit of a know-it-all sometimes. But that was okay because Alex had more than once been accused of being precisely that herself.

Alex shrugged. After all, deep introspection wasn't her thing. She grinned. Bailey had taught her that word and its meaning. She sat at the juice bar and watched as her friend lifted an entire pizza to her mouth, something that Alex had taught her. She was barely paying attention as two luggage carts rumbled around the corner. The collision with the line of people came just as she recognized Max as one cart driver and the guy as what's-his-name who had been hitting on her the entire voyage as the other.

The toppling line of people made her laugh. Even Bailey getting dumped in the hot tub was funny. But when the other girl rose and clutched her throat Alex realized she couldn't breathe and a wave of fear washed over her like she had never felt. Her heart nearly stopped as she screamed Bailey's name. Fortunately her instincts took over. She seized the Kansas girl from behind, placed her clenched hands in the proper position and squeezed. The piece of food popped out and Alex nearly collapsed as Bailey drew in deep gasps of air.

"You saved my life!" Bailey said, her eyes shinning as she grabbed Alex and hugged her.

Normally Alex did not care for being hugged. Not like this and even more so when it ensured she was getting nearly as soaked as Bailey was. But the feeling of relief that the other girl was alright was so overwhelming all she could do was hug Bailey back and to heck with how wet she was getting.

Alex was so distracted by how good Bailey felt against her that she was paying no attention to the guy with the clipboard who had asked her name when she and Bailey had won the tug-of-war. Then he, and Bailey too for that matter, had settled for her spur of the moment decision to be "Ashley Olsen". Probably both had thought it was an improvement on "Girl you don't know". But with her mind in such a whirl over what had nearly happened to Bailey and how it had affected her she absentmindedly gave "Ashlee Simpson" as her name.

Even then she might have been able to squirm out of the situation. But Max, Max who had been at least partially responsible for the whole situation, gave the whole thing away.

She didn't care in the least what the man, Morseby or something like that, thought. But the look on Bailey's face did things to Alex that she couldn't explain. And when the other girl turned and ran away Alex thought her heart was going to break. She pulled away from Max to rush after her friend. The built up white sandals she was wearing looked great but proved impossible to run in, especially compared to Bailey's flats. Regardless of the damage she to them she hopped forward while she tore the straps loose and kicked them off. Barely able to keep the other girl in sight she followed her until Bailey turned through a cabin door with Alex in such hot pursuit she never slowed down until she had closed the door behind them.

Bailey, wrapped up in a blanket, shivering and still dripping water stared at her with an expression comprised of surprise, hurt and something else that Alex couldn't identify. That look tugged at Alex's heartstrings in a way that surprised her and she hurried to see if somehow she couldn't make things right

"Bailey," the words came out in a rush, "I'm so sorry I lied to you about my name. I started out just trying to avoid being caught skipping the class I was supposed to be taking here and then we started having such a good time together I really sort of forgot about it..."

"Alex."

"I didn't mean to deceive you. I just get in the habit of always trying to have things my way and I was enjoying being with you so much and we were having such fun..."

"Alex!"

The dark haired girl, brought up short, looked at Bailey with surprise. That surprise grew even stronger as Alex saw the other girl was starting to giggle.

"Alex you just saved my life. Somehow I think that's a bit bigger testimony concerning our being friends than you fibbing about your name."

"Thank goodness," Alex sighed in relief. That was funny. Once again, generally she didn't give two hoots about what people thought of her. But she really had been scared that Bailey wouldn't like her anymore. It was a tremendous weight off her shoulders that the other girl still wanted to be friends. She smiled happily and Bailey smiled back at her.

The pair stood in silence, a silence that wasn't awkward but was companionable. Bailey had stopped shivering and the blanket, along with the open shirt she had been wearing over her top, slid from her shoulders. Alex's eyes roamed over her friend. That white top Bailey was wearing was still plastered to her and from the way the thin material clung to her breasts Alex realized that the other girl wasn't wearing a bra under it. Well, so what? But for some reason she couldn't seem to pull her eyes away from those breasts. Then two nipples seemed to suddenly poke against the material and Alex looked up in confusion and saw the most kissable mouth she had even ever dreamed about. What was going on?

Bailey blushed as she realized that her nipples had just hardened while Alex looked at her breasts. She took a deep breath to say something and then blushed even harder as she realized taking that breath had pushed her breasts out at Alex.

Why was Alex staring at her? And why was her body reacting like it was? Her anger and hurt had disappeared to be replaced by something else. Something that made her feel a thrill in the pit of her stomach. Something that made her shiver at the way Alex was looking at her, a shiver that was not cold but was warm and getting warmer. Something that made her nipples harden more and made her lick her lips.

"Alex?" her voice trembled a bit. "What's happening?"

"I don't know," admitted the darker haired girl in a soft voice that also had a bit of uncertainty to it.

Alex never did anything hesitantly. She always plunged in, usually without looking and usually with disastrous results. So it surprised her when she reached out one hand towards Bailey and that hand moved slowly, stopping and then starting again as though it had a mind of its own and a very uncertain mind at that. But it kept moving, even as Alex struggled to make herself understand what she was doing. And then it gently cupped Bailey's breast, the thumb coming to rest on the hard nubbin in the center.

Bailey opened her mouth to demand "Alex, what are you doing?" although that would have been a silly question. It was darned obvious what the other girl was doing. Instead, Bailey closed her eyes and concentrated on the feelings rushing through her body.

"That feels nice." she whispered.

Emboldened, Alex reached out her other hand and touched Bailey. Her thumbs moved as she cradled the brunette's breasts. A little gasp turned into a soft groan and Alex felt her own nipples responding to the increasing hardness of the other girl's.

Bailey shivered once again, a shiver that she realized was a combination of excitement and the creeping chill of her wet clothes.

"Alex, I'm cold."

"We have to do something about that."

The other girl was close enough now that Bailey could feel the heat radiating from her. Alex's hands slid down and caught the hem of the wet top. Automatically the Kansas girl lifted her arms over her head as Alex pulled up. The top came free and was tossed to one side. Immediately Alex moved to take Bailey in her arms and held her tightly.

Bailey opened her eyes, light brown eyes meeting darker ones.

"You're wet too."

"You could do something about that."

"Yes I can," breathed the farmgirl. Her hands slid between them. Still holding Alex's gaze with her own her nimble fingers undid the buttons on Alex's red and white striped top, pulled it free from her tan shorts and pushed it back over the smooth shoulders.

"Hey, no fair, you still have a bra on!" Bailey was nearly stunned at the boldness of her words. She never, ever talked like this. But something about Alex was making her melt.

"You could do something about that too," the city girl nearly stammered as Bailey's fingertips grazed the swell of her breasts where they peeked from the plain white sports bra she had slipped on this morning.

"What are we thinking?"

"I don't know what you are thinking but the only thing on my mind right now is that I want to kiss you Bailey."

"Oh my GOD what is going on? You're a girl, I'm a girl."

Alex giggled. "Bailey that's true but I want to point out that your busy fingers not only just undid my top but they also pulled my bra down. Since we are both standing here holding each other's boobs do you think a kiss is really out of line?"

The country girl's eyes darted to her hands, looking as though they should be attached to someone else's arms. They were indeed holding Alex's now bare breasts and her fingertips seemed quite happy as they danced over the small firm orbs.

Bailey shrugged, a movement that Alex's eyes and hands all found very enjoyable. The Kansas voice sounded reluctant but a twinkle in the light brown eyes belied her words.

"I suppose it would be alright. But you have to promise me you won't take advantage of me."

Alex nearly choked as Bailey batted her eyes at her. She smiled.

"Never."

In spite of Alex's bold statement the first kiss came slowly. Hands fell away and the two girls leaned forward together until their lips just barely brushed. They looked in each other's eyes and saw their own desires reflected. Again they kissed. This time they lingered and Alex gently plucked at Bailey's lower lip.

"Alex."

"Bailey."

As though saying each other's names was a secret mantra that released them the two girls came together. This time their mouths were open and hungry. Tongues dueled. Soft breasts with hard tips pressed together. Hands roamed up and down backs and slid to cup bottoms.

Bailey managed to get a hand between them and unsnapped Alex's shorts and then her own black slacks. Alex hooked her thumbs in the back of those slacks and pushed down. Slacks and panties both slid down the Kansas girl's shapely legs. Alex redoubled the urgency of her kisses as Bailey slipped her hand into the gap in the brown shorts and under the city girl's white panties.

"Oh myy," gasped Alex, her legs parting under the gentle sweet assault of Bailey's fingers, doing to Alex what Bailey enjoyed most when she touched herself late at night. The girl wizard's hips bucked and her hands scrabbled at the smooth back and curved bottom under them.

As aroused as she was soon Alex felt her body quivering as it built rapidly towards her release. Her head tipped back and she called Bailey's name again as she shuddered and coated the other girl's fingers with her nectar.

Bailey felt Alex's orgasm and kissed the other girl deeply. To Alex's surprise the demure country girl had turned into the aggressor. And she loved it. Bailey turned Alex and pushed her backwards on to her bed. She kicked off her shoes, slacks and panties before kneeling on the bed between Alex's still flailing legs. She reached down and tugged the other girl's shorts and panties up and off those sexy legs and tossed them aside. Alex squirmed out of her sports bra, finally leaving both girls nude.

Bailey bent forward and began to kiss her way up the inside of Alex's legs. Her lips, tongue and the tickling fall of her hair on Alex's skin made the city girl squirm nearly uncontrollably.

"No fair Bailey! You're having all the fun!"

"What are you going to do about it?" replied the country girl with a wicked grin as she looked up from between Alex's sprawled open legs.

Alex hid a grin of her own. When Bailey had lifted her legs to tug her shorts the wand in her back pocket had fallen on to the bed. Her fingers closed on it just as Bailey reached the juncture of her legs and blew on Alex's wetness. Alex spoke a few whispered words, gave a wave of the wand and Bailey suddenly found herself with her face in the same position but with her body fully up on the bed and Alex on top of her with the city girl's tongue already spearing her own sopping wetness.

"Whattttt?" was all Bailey managed before Alex drove her to same distraction she had been driving the other girl. And of course she couldn't talk clearly because Alex was humping her face and the results were threatening to drown her. So she mentally shrugged and tried to make sure that Alex was as pleased with what was happening as she was. And from the sounds that Alex was making she was. Then her toes started to curl and the waves of pleasure swept over her and carried her off at the same time the girl on top of her cried out again with her own release...

When both girls finally calmed down the pair of them ended up stretched out on the bed together with Bailey's head on Alex's shoulder.

"I guess you've forgiven me for fibbing about my name," Alex smiled as she kissed Bailey's hair.

"I guess I have," Bailey replied as she wrapped an arm around Alex. She tilted her head up and kissed the other girl.

"Exactly what just happened?" The Kansas girl giggled. "I mean I know WHAT happened and I'm very glad it did but how did we move from friends to..."

"Lovers?" finished Alex. "I don't know either Bailey. But I'm so very happy that it did."

"Me too."

The two girls snuggled into each other's arms. Bailey yawned and Alex copied her. They kissed, this time very gently but for a long sweet time before they settled down to rest.

As sleep took her Alex had time for one thought.

"Take THAT Justin. I bet I'm the first wizard to ever invent a spell that results in a 69!"

(The End - I think - We'll see)


End file.
